


Fireball

by MalachiJones (miasmicdisaster)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, I'm so sorry, M/M, Quiet Sex, Road Trips, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/MalachiJones
Summary: Anonymous asked: Could you write some modesthd where they're on their way back from Grand Canyon and they're both on the bed very sloppy drunk and trying to be quiet so (the rest) won't come back and catch them?





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> God, please don't let them find this. I'm begging you.  
> I've never been more embarrassed in my life.

Trevor wasn't sure exactly when it started happening; all he knows is that Aleks was getting way too much pleasure out of teasing him.

It didn't help that they were beside each other nearly every day, and it didn't help that the RV was only so big. It was little things at first, a glance during the gameplay, a slight touch on his thigh. When Aleks started getting verbal is what started pushing him over the edge. Right before they'd turn on their mic packs, Aleks would lean in and whisper, "You jeans make your ass look great," or even worse, "It's getting hard to keep my composure around you." Each little taunt and flirt made Trevor's pupils blow wide, it made his jeans tight and his legs shake. They had no established relationship, of course, but they both knew they'd fuck the other. It was only a matter of time.

Let's just say this, alcohol is a hell of a drug.

It was at some point, after they left the grand canyon, Brett pulled out a bottle of fireball, and one thing led to another. About an hour later, everyone was plastered: Asher was laughing and offering shots to everyone, and Brett was threatening to arm wrestle James. Aleks was trying to lick every last bit of liquor out of his shot glass, and Trevor was staring at his tongue and his lips, wet and red, trying to even out his breath. Aleks only side-eyed him, aware of what he was doing. It was after another minute that Aleks took another shot, and made his way back into the bedroom, pausing only for a moment to dig through his bag and put something in his pocket. Without thinking, Trevor immediately stood up and walked into the bedroom after him.

It took a moment, but all of a sudden, the door clicked shut slowly, and Aleks was on Trevor, kissing his cheeks and his neck.Â 

"Jesus Christ," Trevor exclaimed, reaching down to paw at grab at Aleks' waist. Before he could touch, Aleks grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the door, causing the younger to yelp in surprise.

Aleks shushed him, "They can't hear us, baby," he cooed, and sucked a bruise onto his neck. Trevor was squirming, his cock already painfully hard. Aleks bucked his hips forward against his cock, and Trevor's eyes nearly rolled back. He threw his head back, barely noticing the pain he experienced from it hitting the wall. He was blissed out, trying to hold in a loud moan that stuck in his throat.Â 

"Fuck, Aleks," Trevor breathed out, letting out a soft whine. He felt Aleks smirk against his neck. Before he knew it, Aleks flipped them, letting go of Trevor's wrists. They immediately fell weakly to his sides.

"Show me how good you are, baby. Make me feel good," Aleks mumbled, but Trevor was already on his knees.

The belt was easy to get off, and it was quickly tossed aside. Aleks helped him with the buttons, but Trevor was pressing his mouth over the outline of his cock already, mouth salivating. It took a moment, but his zipper was down, and Trevor reached into his boxers through the opening in the front. As soon as his fingertips grazed his Aleks' cock, his hips bucked forward, and Aleks let out a moan - he sounded wrecked, and it went straight to Trevor's dick. He pulled out Aleks' cock, immediately putting his mouth on it. He kissed it at first, the began to slowly ease the head into his mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ tease me," Aleks demanded, his hands reaching down to run his fingers through Trevor's hair. "Be a good fucking boy, Trevvy. God, so hot-"

Aleks' thought seemed to disappear. Trevor took a deep breath, and took as much of his cock into his mouth he could, careful to not overdo it. He surprised himself when his nose buried into the hair at the base, and Aleks let out another quiet, weak groan. Trevor hollowed his cheeks and pulled off of him, licking and kissing the head, wrapping a hand around the base to pump what he didn't have in his mouth.

"I want to fuck you," Aleks pleaded, and Trevor was more than willing to oblige. He kissed Aleks' hip points, then stood up, kissing Aleks roughly. He tasted of cinnamon and alcohol, and the kiss was so rough and good it nearly brought tears to Trevor's eyes.

Aleks pushed him back until he hit the bed, and Trevor fell against it weakly, bucking his hips against nothing, moaning loudly and whining for attention. "Please, God, Aleks. I'm begging, please-"

"Shut the fuck up," Aleks spat, and the demand only made Trevor start shaking with need. He reached into his pocket and pull out a small thing of lube and a condom, which he must have grabbed on his way in. He tossed them on the bed. Aleks had taken off his shirt, and his jeans and boxers were left somewhere in the process. Trevor blinked up at him, pupils wide and dazed, before he took off his shirt, too. Aleks undid the button on his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off in one go, tossing them aside.

Aleks kissed at Trevor's thigh, running a hand over his stomach, threateningly close to his dick. Trevor was whining again, his body becoming more and more sensitive to the touch. He was trying to keep his volume down, but with each touch, Trevor's voice grew louder. Each time Trevor moaned, Aleks would bite a bruise into his leg, and a tear would fall from Trevor's eye in frustration.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful like this, Trevor," Aleks praised, reaching down and kissing the tip of his cock. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you like this. You're wrecked, baby. You look beautiful."

"You're drunk," Trevor added, "Now, stop sweet talking me. Get up here."

Aleks did as he told, and Trevor reached over and grabbed the condom, carefully opening it and placing it over Aleks' dick. He pushed it over it completely, using the opportunity to rub him a little bit, but it was mostly Aleks desperately fucking into his hand. Trevor leaned back onto the bed, spreading his legs, where Aleks slotted himself and began kissing Trevor on his lips happily.

"I could be fuckin' drunker than this and still be able to see how fucking hot you are," Aleks whined, kissed him once again deeply, before pulling away.

He grabbed the small bottle of lubricant, and poured some out on his hands. He reached down and rubbed it around Trevor's hole, which caused the man to tremble underneath him, letting out the loudest moan yet. Aleks shushed him again.

"I can't, Aleks- Aleks, I can't stay quiet," Trevor whimpered, and Aleks kissed him deeply, pressing his finger into him slowly. Trevor's moans were silenced - well, _silenced_ was a bit of a stretch. Any sober man could hear him, but luckily no one in that RV was sober.Â 

"Shh, baby. You're so good, you're doing so good for me," Aleks sung, slipping in another finger easily. Trevor seemed very used to things in his ass, and the thought of him fucking himself with toys flooded through Aleks' head. He let out a moan, and added a final finger.

Trevor was practically vibrating underneath him, shaking so intensely. He was muttering words that sounded vaguely of _please_ and _thank you._ He was clenching and whining and moaning, he kept saying, "Fuck, I can't do it. They're going to hear us."

Aleks groaned, and pulled out his fingers quickly, leaving Trevor empty and bucking for more. "I don't care anymore. Make as much noise as you want. What're they going to do? Fire me?"

Before Trevor could speak, the tip of Aleks' dick was pressing against his hole, and Trevor was moaning again, this time louder, with no restraint. "Fuck me!" Trevor exclaimed, less of an order and more in shock. The noise sent pleasure through Aleks' bodies, and he pushed into him further, until his hips were touching Trevor's ass.

Trevor's knees were pushed up nearly towards his ears, and Aleks was gripping one with his hand. With his other arm, he held himself up, his elbow right parallel to Trevor's head, running a hand through his hair and complimenting him underneath his breath. Christ, Trevor's never felt so full in his life, and he suddenly couldn't speak. All of his words got caught in his throat, and as Aleks began thrusting into him, he forgot every thought he's ever had. He became fully immersed in the way Aleks whimpered his name, the way his cock hit him just right, made him feel perfect.Â 

It didn't take long until Trevor felt himself toeing the line of orgasm. He wrapped his arms around Aleks' waist, pulling himself up into him, trying to fuck himself against his cock faster. "Fuck, Aleks'- Holy fuck. I love you, god, I love you. Please-"

If he wasn't just as close as him, the proclamation would have startled him, but instead, it just made Aleks moan and pick up his pace. They moved against each other perfectly, and soon, they were both cumming together. Aleks first, then Trevor quickly after. They came together in a series of moans and curses, wrapping arms around each other and whimpering. Trevor shuddered and trembled as he came all over himself, and Aleks leaned down and licked the cum off of his stomach and chest.

"Fuck, Aleks, holy shit," Trevor moaned, chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "I can't- I-"

Aleks leaned up again, kissing Trevor deeply. He could taste himself in his mouth, mixed with cinnamon, and it was the closest thing to heaven Trevor has ever gotten. "I love you too, baby. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about ModestHD on my tumblr: @mundej


End file.
